


Try Baby

by HausOfSterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HausOfSterek/pseuds/HausOfSterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic based of the song 'Try Baby' by Cassie Steele</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Baby

Stiles found him self thinking of the time when he and Derek were together. Now that Derek has left him, the memories haunted his mind. 

Stiles is still a little heartbroken, but he will always be there for Derek. He will be there when Derek needs help, when Derek has no one else to turn to. 

Stiles would have done anything Derek had asked him to. He would have done anything to keep Derek. Derek was afraid. That’s why he left Stiles. That’s why he started dating someone else so soon after the break up. 

Stiles misses Derek. He misses Derek so much that it hurts. But what hurts even more than missing Derek is knowing that Derek has moved on, that Derek doesn't feel the same why Stiles does. 

Stiles does the only thing he can. He gives up. He can’t keep trying to win Derek back. He knows that it will not happen. All he can do is make it clear that he will always be there for Derek if he needs the help. So that’s what he does. 

The more Stiles thinks about, the more he thinks that Derek never loved him. 

That still doesn't stop Stiles from missing Derek. All Stiles wanted to do was help Derek. Derek had been through so much, and Stiles wanted to see him be happy. Stiles would have done anything to make that happen, even if it meant changing himself. 

All Stiles wants is to have Derek back beside him. That won't happen, but Stiles will always be waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLMmaQ-Uqz8


End file.
